


Speechless

by brightephemera



Series: No Identification Provided [10]
Category: Planescape: Torment
Genre: Concert, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Harp - Freeform, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: The Nameless One and his companions take some time off for Fall-From-Grace.
Series: No Identification Provided [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474778
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Speechless

It was a basement room, sumptuously decorated in white and purple and lit by strange white fire. No chairs, but an assortment of cushions. Ignus was waiting outside. Annah had taken every cushion on one half of the room and built herself a throne. Morte was tucked under one layer as close to her breast as he could sneak. Dak’kon sat with his _karach_ across his lap, as though afraid to surrender it even here. Nordom waited uneasily in the doorway. And Fall-From-Grace sat on a stool with a golden harp.

She played. A silver trip down to the deepest string, then a golden bubbling up into an intricate melody. It told of a place labyrinthine yet calm, shadowed yet distinct in every melodious detail. It surged, it subsided. It cupped the heart and raised. And, at last, it ended.

The white fire flickered. The room was quiet.

“Well crafted,” said Dak’kon, seeming to struggle for each word.

Fall-From-Grace smiled with a bit of self-satisfaction. “Speechlessness is a service offered at my brothel.”

“Speechless?” squeaked Morte. “Who’s speechless? I was just resting my jaw.”

“Oh, tae be sure.” Annah leaned over and swatted him in the back.

He shuddered. “You stayed quiet enough, tiefling.”

Nordom raised his face from what had been a detailed examination of his crossbows. “Attention: Fall-From-Grace. Is this a…gift?”

Nameless smiled. “I’d call it so. Though I’ll pay you if it comes to that.”

Fall-From-Grace let her hands fall. She had talons. They had drawn beauty in note after note. “It was my pleasure.”

“Query: How is this pleasure?”

“A real mystery,” stage-whispered Annah.

Morte’s teeth clacked. “Oh, you liked it.”


End file.
